


Kanto

by Squidapples



Series: Pokemon Dreams [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen, None of this is real, Pokemon are not very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: With so many Pokemon taking up residence in the Bunker it's no wonder that Dean dreams about them.





	1. Charmander

**“** Char char char charmander char char char charmander char” (He’ll pay for what he said to Charla) the Charmander said as they roasted Dean on a spit over a fire.

“Charmander the Lizard Pokemon the flame that burns at the end of its tail is an indication of its emotions the flame waves when Charmander is enjoying itself if the Pokemon becomes enraged the flame burns fiercely” Rotom Dex said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmander-Ruby/Sapphire,Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire


	2. Pikachu

Dean reached down to pick up a berry off the forest floor.

A Thunderbolt came down and essentially fried Dean.

“Pika pika pika pikachu” (stupid human this is my berry) Pikachu said as he picked up the berry in his mouth and gave Dean one last shock before running back into the forest to take the berry to his family.

“Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon whenever Pikachu comes across something new it blasts it with a jolt of electricity if you come across a blackened berry it’s evidence that this Pokemon mistook the intensity of its charge” Rotom Dex told Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu-Ruby,Omega Ruby


	3. Lickitung

For some reason Dean was sitting in a tree.

A giant tongue came up to grab the berries.

Dean kept using the berries as shields to keep from being grabbed by the giant tongue.

Well...until he ran out of berries he tired to climb the tree to get away.

The giant tongue finally grabbed him and pulled him down out of the tree coating him with disgusting slobber.

“Licki licki” (yuck yuck) the Lickitung said running away from him.

Dean was glad that in his dreams he never showers.

“Lickitung the Licking Pokemon it checks whatever’s around by licking everything if you don’t clean off a spot where it’s licked you you’ll break out in a rash” “It licks its filth clean with its tongue whatever it licks always stinks afterward so whether it’s really clean or not is...questionable” Rotom Dex informs Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lickitung-Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Charmander-Ruby/Sapphire,Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby


End file.
